Life Of Love
by BeyondConfused
Summary: What would happen if Aria and Ezra were not so careful?
1. Chapter 1

Life of Love

Chapter 1

Aria had gotten to school after a long weekend. Ezra had gone away to a teacher congress on the weekend, and Aria wanted desperately to see him. This was actually the longest she had gone without seeing him. She missed his smile, his lively eyes, and loving his touch. She felt as if he was the one. The feeling she got inside her heart, just by seeing him was indescribable. You only know that feeling if one day you truly fell in love with someone. And she was in love. Aria walked inside the school, heading to her locker, hoping to see her Ezra. She opened her locker and got a few books out, suddenly she looked up and she saw him standing by the English room's door. He was smiling at her, and she smiled back. A little action that was only meant to be seen by them, shared by them. He walked back inside the class and she followed. He was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest, and with love in his eyes.

"I missed you." Ezra said smiling

"Ezra, when you to one of those teacher conferences again, I'm so going with you." Aria said standing by the door, with her finger pointing towards him.

Ezra gave a laugh. "Come here." He said stretching his arms out. Making sure the doors were locked and the blinds were down Aria walked over to him and buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her, and held her tightly.

"I missed you so much." Aria sniffed, while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aaaww don't cry hun." Ezra said cupping her face with his hands, kissing her tears away. Then from her cheeks he went to her lips, and they shared a passionate kiss after four days. Ezra pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Aria smiled.

"I like this." She said.

"Me too, you're my world Aria." He said intensely.

Just then the bell rang, and students would start flooding in any minute. She pulled away from him smiling and took her seat in the third row, while he unlocked the door. Just then Aria felt her phone vibrate

Your prince is back, or should I say king. He may be back for now but you never know when he will go away again. -A

Aria closed her phone quickly, having enough of A for the past few weeks. Ezra would stay forever, he just told her that she was his world. He would stay forever.

Ok well I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I really liked writing it. I already have the second chapter written, just review and I will update haha. Pleease review, they mean a lot to me, they make my day! J


	2. Chapter 2

Life of Love

Chapter 2

That afternoon Aria would be going to Ezra's house, she told her mom she was to going to Emily's. Ezra parked his car first and Aria parked next to him. They shared a kiss and walked hand in hand inside the building and up the stairs to his apartment. She sat on his couch and pulled her legs to her chest.

"Want something to eat?" Ezra asked opening the fridge.

"No… but I do want you to come sit next to me…" Aria said smiling hopefully, patting the space next to her.

"Food can wait." He said chuckling, and sat next to her, pulling her to his lap.

"So how was your day?" He asked, the women he loved.

"It was good, I got to see you. I also got this text from A." She said.

"This thing with A is getting ridicules." Ezra said angrily. "What did the text say?" He asked closing his eyes, and breathing trying to calm down.

"It was saying how you were gonna go away from me." She said looking down, sounding like a child.

"Aria look at me." He said picking up her chin so she would look at him. "I would never go away. You're my world, I love you Aria." He said sincerely, looking her straight in the eye.

"You love me" She said sounding more like a realization to herself, then a question, crying the second time that day.

"Yes Aria, your everything to me. I love you more then life itself. You're the IT for me Aria. I love you." Ezra said, confessing his love.

"I love you too Ezra." Aria said, completely breaking down, hugging him tightly.

"Now come on, lets go eat something." He said standing up.

She sat on his kitchen counter while he cooked them some mac n' cheese.

"You know, when we get married your gonna have to learn how to cook something, because I don't think I can handle cooking every night." Ezra said chuckling, stirring the pan.

"Haha, I will try." She said smiling. "Well, I'll do the laundry." She said.

"Yeah, and the house cleaning we can split." He said, never feeling happier before. He was talking about his future, their future, with the women he loved.

"Yes, great plan." She said jumping off the counter and wrapping her arms around him.

"Now were talking about house chores when were married. Wow." He said.

"Yes, you did say I was the one, didn't you." She said teasingly.

"Yes I did, you're the one for me. Always and forever." He said churning around and kissing his future wife.

Ok well that's the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! So this was some lovey dovey Ezra and Aria chapter, but the next one some intense things might start happening. WINK WINK. I already started writing it. So review, the more you review the faster I update! They make me happy! Haha! And btw this chapter and the first chapter were kind of short, but I'm gonna try to make them longer!

I looove you all!


	3. Chapter 3

I am soo sorry about the long wait! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 3

The next morning Aria arrived at school, she first headed to her locker to grab a few things, then she met up with her friends to make some small talk before the bell rang, signaling the start of school.

"So do you girls wanna go to the mall this afternoon? The boutiques are having a sale." Hannah said enthusiastically.

"Sorry Han, I have to study for a calculus test." Said Spencer.

"I have swimming practice." Emily shared her excuse.

"…" Aria had no respond, while the girls looked at her, mainly because she was meeting up with Ezra.

"Uuuumm I can't -" Luckily she was saved by the bell. Spencer, Emily and Aria headed their own ways, while Hannah stood dumbfounded. How could someone have other priorities than shopping she thought.

First , second, and third period went by quickly, and it was lunch time now. At least twice a week Aria would have lunch with Ezra, if it was her choice she would have lunch with him everyday but that would eventually become quite suspicious _according to Ezra._ Aria tapped on the glass of his door and he nodded for her to come inside, which she quickly did. During their "lunch dates" they didn't exactly act physically like a couple because that could be some quite dangerous actions for school.

"Hey… how has your day been?" Ezra asked getting up from his chair.

"Decent." Was Aria's short reply.

"Hhmm… I can change that." Ezra said with a mischief smile appearing.

"Oh really? What about those school rules you so clearly made?" Aria said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, today can be an exception." Ezra responded moving closer to her but not quite touching her yet.

"And what do you exactly plan on doing?" Aria asked with the same confidence evident in her voice.

Ezra stepped closer to her, their lips millimeters apart now.

"Well if you don't show some appreciation, I might as well stop now." Ezra whispered in her ear, than slowly touching his lips to her neck but not giving her the pleasure of a kiss.

"Ezra… I appreciate you…" Aria managed to choke out from her sudden anticipation and the now lost confident.

Ezra than slowly kissed up and down her neck, than behind her ear, temple, cheeks, eyes, tip of nose and finally her lips.

"Your day still being decent?" He asked pulling back after a few seconds to look her in the eyes.

"Far from it." Aria responded very out of breath.

"Well lets have some lunch now." Ezra said chuckling at her state. They sat down, ate lunch, talked a but about a new book by a local author that was coming out in a few days. They wanted to go to the book signing together, but that would arise some questions. They actually though about meeting their "accidentally". That would not cause any suspicion, everyone that knew Aria knew that she loved literature, and Ezra well he was an English teacher after all.

That night Aria sat at her desk typing up some homework. It was hard to concentrate, she couldn't get her mind of Ezra. Their relationship was far from appearing perfect, but their feelings towards each other could definitely be classified as perfect.

Her phone buzzed, she opened the text which just so happened to be from an unknown number. She held her breath knowing exactly who it was, A. There was an attachment this time, she opened it up and a video started playing. A beautiful scene of love that her Ezra were the protagonists. It was their "lunch date" today, when they kissed. They had always been so careful and the one time they slip, disaster strikes. The text read.

If he does this to you when your feeling DECENT, I can only imagine what he does to you when your sad.

-A

P.S. You tell Ezra about this text, and he will suffer the consequences.

Aria's tears spilled out, she brought her hands to her chest attempting to hold her heart together.

Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter, please review, tell me your opinion, constructive criticism is very well accepted as well.


End file.
